


Control

by ayeka3b



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeka3b/pseuds/ayeka3b
Summary: Matthew Clairmont is always in control, until now.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters or the original idea for these books.

Matthew Clairmont prided himself on control.  
Control in all things might as well have been his personal motto.

He controlled his abilities, his anger, his thirst for blood. He controlled his desire for human blood, the basic tenant of being a vampire, feeding on animals, and then only when necessary. He controlled his temper, never getting unnecessarily angry, always thinking through his options and never showing it to non-vampires. He even controlled the environment in which humans saw him, keeping a research lab staffed only with vampires, never attending conferences unnecessarily, never teaching a class or even attending a cocktail party meant to garner research dollars.

He had spent well over a millennia honing this control, making it his mission. He was a very different man from when had been reborn, blood rage coursing through his veins. Ysabeau and Phillipe had taught him, forced him in check. 

He learned that most of the things he needed to control were wants, very few were needs, and he could channel them, bend them to him, ensure that he did not act without thought. 

He had not made a mistake for some time. If he felt control slipping, he left. Went off on his own, sometimes for years. Phillipe had made sure that no one bothered him, that questions were not asked. He would return, once again in control, once again able to restrain the thirst, the anger, the desire…

The desire. That did not usually take so much control. 

He had found women over the years of course, had taken some, sometimes for years, but no one had shook his control, threatened the very pillars on which it sat.  
Matthew Clairmont controlled his desire for women above all else. He felt it was necessary given his past behavior, and, it had been a fairly easy task for most of his reborn life with a few, short interruptions. For a long time now he rarely to never thought on a human woman with desire. He went years, even decades, without that sort of physical intimacy, and engaged in it only superficially, never with anyone he held any great attraction to.

And he certainly never, ever fantasized about a single, particular woman. 

He did not think about her soft skin, beautiful, impossibly multi-colored hair, her berry lips that looked particularly ripe. He did not think about how she would feel, pulled up against him, his arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace, her blood singing. He did not think about how she would smell so close, how powerful her scent of honey would be. 

He most certainly did not think about her desire. How that scent would be. How she would crave him. How she would not feel fear in his arms but want. How that scent of desire would mix with her other scents, creating something new and intoxicating, driving him further.

He did not think about how his name would sound on her lips, not in anger or fear, but in want, in need of him, coming forth almost muffled, desperate for him.

He did not think about how her body would come alive under his fingers. How he would be the one to drive her wild, make her beg him. Beg for more, for him to stop, to never stop, beg for things she wasn’t even sure of because she was wild with desire. Desire for him.

He did not think about what she would do to him, how his scars would not bother her, would only make her feel more for him. How, when she touched him, he would lose that carefully honed control, would become mad with need for her, desperate to please her, promise her anything, everything, money, jewels, power, whatever she desired.

How she would reject all it, not care for it, and want him, only him. Agree to stay with him, stand by him, agree to be his ma-

No.

Matthew Clairmont did not fantasize about witches, he was in control.


End file.
